A Shipwreck In The Sand
by petter94b
Summary: REWRITING! Takes place during The Goblet Of Fire. Seamus/Viktor. Alternative Universe, different storyline. Read/review please! Rated M for later content.
1. Arrivals & Departures

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!** This story happens in an AU (alternative universe), which means I can edit the storyline etc as much as I want. Understood? So, the great Voldemort never was, and never will excist in this story. Which means Harry is just a normal kid at this school. So, this happens in the fourth year. BTW, I'm not feeling for memorizing the whole damn book/movie, so there will be differences. Mark my words. Indeed. Also, I will try my best to write Viktor's and Seamus' accent. I think it was Herm-own-ninny that was Viktor's pronouncination of Hermione. (did I misspell that?) Oh, and by the way, I jump one month into the story, since they do that in the movie. And, Hermione and Seamus are pretty good friends in this story.

**Summary: **(Seamus/Viktor, M rated for later chapters, AU) Fourth year of Hogwarts, Tri-Wizard tournament. Seamus enters the tournament, not really prepared for what's waiting for him.

**Disclaimer:** This is a freaking fanfic. I do not own any of the characters involved in the Harry Potter universe, since Rowling wrote about them before me. Darn.

**A SHIPWRECK IN THE SAND**

Chapter 1: **Arrivals & Departures**

Seamus Finnigan just arrived to the school. That included both joy and depression according to the boy. The joy was because he would be able to see all of his friends once again, to just be with them. The depression was of course the fact that he had to study. Studying was the worst thing according to Seamus. A library wasn't something he visited every day for example. That would happen like once or twice a year, deppending the circumstances. Just the thought of reading a book filled with theoretical and heavy stuff made him cry inside. Of course, if the book was easy to read, he didn't realy mind. Arriving to Hogwarts once more was a bomb of feelings for everyone, since it was their home for a year, once more. From this date, first of September, to the end of the school year, this was going to be their home.

_A MONTH LATER_

"This school year, is not going to be like any other school year. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event. An event so big, that everyone should be honored. In the Triwizard Tournament, one participant from each of the three schools attending to the event will go through terrible danger, indeed. They will cross their inner fears, and might change. And joining us, we have two absolutely splendid schools!" Dumbledore said, standing up in front of everyone and scouting through the Great Hall. He took a short break from his speach, so the students would calm down by the announcement. "Let me introduce the lovely girls from Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and in the doors there came a handfull of gorgeous girls. "Look at her arse..!" Dean said dreamy, looking at a girl so beautiful that Dean had something to please himself for days. "Indeed mate! Oh Merlin! Look at the size of that woman!" Seamus said, shocked and pointed out Madam Olympe Maxime. "She's even bigger than Hagrid!" He continued.

Everyone watched closely, especially the boys, while the girls danced their way up the floor and in front of everyone. Hogwarts liked their little dance, and rewarded them with a big applause, clapping their hands so hard that they could fall of any minute.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the school yet again. "And now, please give them a warm welcome, to our friends from the cold north; Durmstrang Institution!"

The doors slammed open, yet again, now a bit harder. Entering the hall was a long line of well trained boys. They were all carrying a rod, which they swung around in an acrobatic way, before they slammed them down in the floor and ran towards Dumbledore, before they all posed and two of them blew out a bird with flames. Then there came two more person.

"Oh my god, it's Viktor Krum!" some people said, pointing and gasping. "I can't believe it... it's Krum!" Ron brusted out, almost jumping up from his seat. Whilst Krum and the headmaster of Durmstrang passed them, Viktor looked towards them and got eye-contact with Hermione.

Hermione didn't know how to react. She kind of smiled an awkward smile ,and so did Viktor. It was like if she was melting, and yet, was afraid. Afraid if it wasn't her he looked at, afraid of her hopes.

"Well, it can't get any bigger now, now that the world's best seeker is here too." Ginny stated, looking at Krum with dreamy eyes. "No. No, not really." Hary replied, watching one of the Beauxbatons girls.

"Now, before we can begin our feast, I want to explain some simple things about the Triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore started, after the two other schools had gotten their tables set. "First of; entering this competition isn't just something you would do right here and right now. We will give you a week to consider it. Next monday, then the ones who wishes to participate may drop a piece of paper with their name written on it into the goblet. But, the competetors will not be reveiled until Halloween. Before the halloween feast, the cup will tell us who is chosen to compete. And mark my words, choose wisely if you want to participate or not. 'Cause if it is you, you're alone in this. There's no turning back." His speach was long and informative. Everyone was excited about this big event. After the feast was done, most of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang tried to retreat from Hogwarts and into their lairs.

"You know, Seamus, Viktor looked at me." Hermione said, almost whispering while they were walking out of the Great Hall. Seamus looked at her, to see if she was bluffing. "Well, that's good, right? I mean, of all the girls in the whole school, he looked at you." And there were many good looking girls in the school, but Seamus had to admit Hermione was one of them though. "Yes, I suppose it's good. It's just that... I don't know if it was me or not." Hermione sounded sad, since she never really have had any relationship before.

"Have your hopes up, Hermione. He might just have noticed you." Seamus said with a smirk, as he notcied that they passed Viktor in the hallway, and Viktor followed them with his eyes.

"Did he look?" Hermione asked, almost nervous. Seamus had to think. It might just have been a coincidence, or he might just have been looking at her.

"I believe he did, turn around, and you'll see." Hermione turned her head around, just to meet Viktor's eyes once again. She turned back to Seamus, looking completely normal.

"Did he look?" Seamus asked, almost excited about it.

"Yeah, but I don't really care. He's just a simple boy, right?"

"A Bulgarian too." Seamus added, since he didn't really like Bulgarians because his mother didn't either. Bulgaria was after all Ireland's arch enemy within Quidditch, and Quidditch was Seamus' favorite sport of all time. And it will always be so.

Seamus didn't realy mind the foreign students vandering around Hogwarts. It was actually kind of relaxing, relaxing to see that there were more people to get to know, though Seamus didn't realy dare to go and talk to any of them. He would usually stick around Hermione, Dean, Neville or Harry. Or maybe Ron. Deppending on his mood. Lately he've been spending loads of time with Hermione. They had grown close extremely fast, and was best friends. Of course, he usually had guy friends, but a girl as a friend was also nescesary. Hermione would often talk about how weird people were, and how lame they actually are without knowing it. Sometimes Seamus found himself agreeing to her, but sometimes not. But the best thing about Hermione was the fact that she would help Seamus with the homework all the time if he needed any help. Of course, she often suspected him for befriending her just because of that, but that was not true at all.

Seamus and Hermione was sitting on a bench in the Great Hall, close to the goblet and getting a good look of who would dare to put their name in the cup. Hermione had no idea, but Seamus was thinking of putting his name into the cup, just for fun. But he wouldn't break the ice before he saw who else dared to do it. First of, a guy named Cedric in Hufflepuff. A prefect. Nothing more perfect than a prefect, right? Some other people... all the girls from Beaux, some of the boys from Durmstrang... And Viktor Krum. Viktor walked towards the goblet steady and firmly. His eyes were fasten on the goblet, refusing to change his point of view. He simply let the piece of parchment down into the goblet, and smiled a proud smile. Not a smile that makes you look proud of yourself, but a smile that was showing his pride for his school. Proud of being a part of Durmstran Institute.

Seamus observed carefully as all the fangirls slowly approached him, and started clapping. Viktor didn't really care for the fangirls, he mostly ignored them. But now he turned around, and caught the two of them, sitting on the bench, with his eyes. He smiled. Hermione smiled back, and so did Seamus too. Indeed he had something against Bulgarians, but what the heck, his mother have taught him to be polite, so he had to smile back, he felt obliged to do so.

Krum didn't realy leave the room. He just sat down further back, closer to the door, still ignoring the girls surrounding him. Seamus felt it was time to put his own name into the cup. He slowly got up, walked towards the goblet and held his hand over it. Then, he let go of his name, letting it fall slowly into the flames, not being able to regret this, at all. He kind of felt weird, not truly wanting this, but still wanting it.

"Seamus, what the hell did you do that for?!" Hermione yelled at him and dragged him down to the bench, almost ripping his arm off. She was obviously surprised. "Don't you support meh?" The Irish boy asked, trying to look sad. "Of course I don't! Do you have any idea what you are putting yourself into? People have died in this tournament!" She was furious, starting to grow red. Many people had noticed them, pointing towards Seamus and whispered the word forward. He had officially entered the tournament. "Oh c'mon Hermione! I was just joking! No way someone like meh 'cud be chosen!" Hermione didn't look very pleased. Seamus had entered without confronting her first, and he was only thinking of it as a joke. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You never know, Seamus!" Hermione yelped at him, and stood up and walked strichtly out of the Great Hall.

Seamus sat there, thinking how stupid he was. There was a good chance for him to be picked too, when he first taught about it. But Seamus ain't the person to think before act, that was for sure.

Many people were looking towards Hermione as she passed them, so did Viktor. He could see that she was sad, right before she rounded the corner. Then everyone turned towards Seamus, who felt like a frontpage of a Skeeter case. God darn that reporter, writing only lies. Everyone knew that. Hopefully she owuldn't be covering this great event... Merlin, who is he kidding? Of course she would...

Hermione didn't stay mad at Seamus for long, only a couple of days. But she still had a bad feeling about the whole thing, so she forced him to come to the library with her sometimes to research a bit about the Triwizard Tournament.

"Hermione, they use different challenges each time, it's impossible to predict something like that, you know?" Seamus said, dropping a book on the desk in front of her, disturbing her reading.

"Yes, I know that. But dragons is the most used challenge through the years, so I'm pretty sure one of the tasks will consist of a dragon." Hermione said, flipping through a big book about dragons, a very big book. Seamus yawned, looking outside the window. It was pretty dark outside, and he could see himself in the reflection. Wait, he could se more than just him. In the reflection he could see a certain Viktor by some other shelves further inside the library, pretending to read a book while glaring towards them.

"Hermione, what do you think about Viktor Krum?" Seamus asked, noticing how Viktor reacted in the reflection. "I don't know... he's like... I'm not sure." She said, looking up from her book with a confused look. Seamus turned to check if Viktor was still looking at them, which he was. Viktor closed his book, smiled, then turned serious and walked off the other direction. Seamus let out a small laughter, thinking Viktor was atteracted to Hermione, and that Hermione deserved to have a secret admirerer. She is a great person for sure, but sometimes a bit bossy. But that's Hermione.

"Why?" She said, bringing Seamus back from his thoughts. He turned back to her and smiled, sitting on the desk. "I have a feeling that he might just be interested in you." Seamus said in his perfect Irish accent, making Hermione's eyes open wide.

"Yeah, very funny Seamus! It's no wa-" Seamus interrupted her by snapping his fingers in front of her. "Wrong attitude Hermione. Hope for the best. I know you fancy him, and don't even try denying it!" Hermione smiled a bit, before going down to her book again and read on. "Of course I fancy him... I mean, who doesn't?" She mumbled, not realy wanting a reply.

Seamus was tired by now, and didn't want to be up too late. But it was a productive day, he had found out about Hermione's little boydream, and the dragon part in the Triwizard tournament. "Well, Hermione, I'm off to bed now. Have fun." Seamus said, jumping down from the desk and walked of before Hermione could answer, but she didn't realy mind.

Walking down the hallway leading towards the stairs, Seamus heard someone run towards him. "Hey, vait!" Turning around to meet Viktor was a bit surprising, but a bit weird too. He's a Bulgarian. Not realy Seamus' favorite country. "Yes?" Seamus said, sounding like a pessismist. "Can I haff a vord vith you?" Viktor asked politely. "I suppose." Seamus snapped, not wanting to be the kindest person towards someone from Bulgaria. "Vhat is the name of your friend? That girl?" He asked. "Why do you want to know her name?" Seamus asked, crossing his arms and gave Viktor a dumb look. "Vell, I... like her a bit." Viktor said, looking shy, as if it was his first time saying something like that. "Why do you like Hermione?" Seamus got curious, since Hermione fancied Viktor. "Herm-own-ninny is different. She isn't like everyone else." Good point, indeed. "Haha, you said her name wrong!" Seamus laughed, clapping Viktor on his shoulder, "But it's great that you like her. Give her a shot." Seamus smiled, and was about to walk of before Viktor grabbed his arm and shook it, "Thank you." he said.

_'He wasn't that bad, for being a Bulgarian I mean.' _was all Seamus could think while walking up the stairs.

"Seamus, how come Viktor knows my name? Or, kind of, he doesn't realy get it right." Hermione came, settling down next to Seamus in the Great Hall. Today was Halloween, and the competetors would be chosen today. "I don't know... why are you asking meh?"

"Maybe because I saw you talking with him when you left before me that day earlier?"

"Oh, yeah... Ok, I gave him your name but he said you were different in a good way!"

Hermione looked towards the seated Viktor, whom was looking right back at her. "I don't know. There's just something about him that I don't like. I don't know what, but it's there." Seamus kind of understood what she meant, but kinda didn't at the same time. "Well, did he leave some kind of impression or something? Have you spoken with him?" Seamus had to ask, since there were something she didn't like, obviously. "He talks to me everytime I enter the library and asks me the dumbest things you can imagine. And he asks who you are, and if we're dating or not and more." She started, "It's flat out scary." Seamus just nodded, turning towards the goblet, hoping he wouldn't be chosen.

The goblet spit out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore held out his hand and caught it, then unfolding it. "The person who will be competing for Durmstrang is..." A typpical break, like in every reality show. Wanting to get the crowd more excited. "Viktor Krum!" Everyone jumped up and applausd like never before, cheering for him, especially the other students from Durmstrang Institution. He went over to Albus and shook his hand, then entered the Trophy Room.

"Well, I'm not realy surprised that he was picked." Dean said to Seamus, shaking his head. "Yeah, me neither mate." Seamus had to agree, it wasn't realy a shocker. "But for your own sake Seamus, I hope you're not chosen." Dean said, looking at him with shame. The word that Seamus had entered just as a joke had spread fast and everyone in Gryffindor knew.

"Representing the girls Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: Fleur Delacour!" All the boys stood up, whistling at her and clapping, and she waved to everyone and went up to Dumbledore, shook his hand, and went for the Trophy Room.

"And now, the Hogwarts champion will be revealed!" Dumbledore turned towards the great goblet of fire. Everyone was excited. The goblet spit out a piece of parchment that flew high up in the air, slowly falling down again. Dumbledore snapped it, and slowly opened it and went pale. It was unexpected of course, not realy sure how to react, "Mr. Finnigan..? Seamus Finnigan?"

Seamus froze. He had a bad feelign about this. It was just a joke, right? Everyone was unsure how to react, but started clapping. Hermione pushed Seamus up, forcing him to walk towards Dumbledore. Seamus felt sick. Regretting this now was stupid. Think before act was now a must in Seamus Land. He slowly approached the older man, and shook his hand. "Please, be careful!" Dumbledore whispered, and sent him in the direction of the Trophy Room. Glares were thrown at Seamus from everyone. "Dude, you're so gonna die!" A completely random girl from Slytherin bursted out, laughing of it. '_Thanks for cheering me up...'_ Seamus thought while entering the door to the Trophy Room.

Fleur was looking on the golden trophies, admiring their shining scale until she heard someone walking down the stairs slowly. The gate into the room opened, and in came a boy around her height, looking pale as snow. "Es-tu celui Poudlard représentant, Monsieur?" She asked, forgetting that Hogwarts was in fact in England. "He speaks no Frensh." Viktor said, proud of his not-so-perfect-English-that-he-thinks-is-perfect. Seamus looked at them, still pale, and still frightened. "I-I don't want to do this..." Seamus said, sitting down on one of the shelves holding up the trophies. Fleur felt sorry for the Irish little boy, he was younger than them, and he was most likely weaker. "Oh, don't worry you! We'll go easy on you. Right Viktor?" She nodded towards Viktor, whom felt compassion with the boy too. "Yes. We will." Seamus just smirked at this. "That's not the point. I just entered this as a joke. I'm not physically ready for something like this. Look at me!" He stood up, throwing his arms out so they could see his bodyshape. Comparing to Viktor, Seamus was nothing. Viktor had a great body for physical activities. And Fleur didn't have such a bad body either. They bot fitted as athleets. "Well... nothing wrong with your body?" Krum questioned, not realy understanding the situation. "Boy, don't worry, I believe you will do just fine! I'm not too much of a daredevil myself, but I will do my best, and so will you!" Fleur was some kind of a fairytale princess mixed with a strong leader. Scary combination, but suited her. "Thanks." Seamus said, smiling as he received a hug from Fleur. Viktor smiled of the sight. Fleur was a realy good person, for sure, but he wanted to get to know this boy too. "You are Sheymus, right?" Viktor asked, breaking the silence. "Seamus. But yes, I am." Viktor smiled yet again, and so did Fleur. "You are Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker." Seamus said in a bit harsh tone, "And you are Fleur Delacour, right?" Viktor nodded, so did Fleur. "Yes. I believe we will be good friends." Fleur said, sstanding up.


	2. Smile In Your Sleep

**A/N: **This story will be long, hopefully, so be patient. I hope you liked the first chapter, which is probably 3x better than this chapter. I am sorry for my lack of grammatical knowledge, but nobody does the language perfect I believe. But, enjoy anyway. It's hard to write Fleur's, Viktor's and Seamus' accents. I'm trying my best. Please don't hate because of that. Thanks!

**HELP:** I am not sure if 'Seamus said' (for example) is right. Is it 'Seamus said' or 'said Seamus'? Either write in a review OR PM it. I'll use "Seamus said" in this chapter.

**MUSIC:** The name "A Shipwreck In The Sand" comes from the song with the same name from the band Silverstein. Chapter 1 got its name from Silverstein's album with the same name. Most chapters will probably be named from a Silverstein song. If not, I'll let you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything within "Harry Potter", this is a fan story.

**A SHIPWRECK IN THE SAND**

Chapter 2: **Smile In Your Sleep**

Since yesterday's event, Seamus felt horrible. Not everyone was so friendly with him anymore, and just thinking of what was waiting for him in the near future made him shiver in fear. Normally Seamus would just drag jokes about it, but this was dead serious, so it wasn't that easy to make fun of.

"How's the others?" Ginny asked, looking over the breakfast table on Seamus. During the breakfast, there were almost no one talking, not sure what to say. "Who?" Seamus asked, looking up from his food, half asleep after spending last night with the two other champions.

"Viktor and Fleur." Ginny said, sipping from her cup.

"Oh, well... Fleur is sweet, talks a lot. Viktor doesn't talk too much though. He more likely answer questions Fleur and I ask him. But they're both kind, for sure."

"What do you usually talk about?" Ginny was a bit curious, since she had an eye for Viktor, for sure.

"I don't know, our lives I suppose? Everything exept the Triwizard Tournament." Seamus replied, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"What a happy trio." Ron snorted. Seamus disliked Ron when Ron got his smartass attitude on.

"Shat ap." Seamus mumbled with food in his mouth.

Someone tapped Seamus on his left shoulder, and as he turned, he had to swallow his food fast so he wouldn't embarras himself in front of Fleur.

"Bonjour, Seamus." She said, and slightly bowed.

"Hey." Seamus said, smilling widly. Ron was amazed that Seamus actually talked to Fleur, since she was probably the most populare girl inside the school walls.

"I was thinking, maybe you, Viktor and I could meet up later somewhere and talk, maybe? Not necessarely today, but later sometime?" Seamus loved Fleur for being a friendly and yet an atteractive girl.

"Yeah, would be great. Have you asked Viktor yet?" The Irish boy turned towards the table set up for the Durmstrang students, and saw that Viktor was absent.

"Yes. I asked him last night after we split ways with you. Right now I don't know where he is, but some girls over there said he was down by the lake working out. But very well, it's a date then!" She blinked at Seamus before walking of, out of the Great Hall.

"Blimey, a date with Delacour? And Krum? I must be out of my mind." Ron hicked, thinking how lucky Seamus was.

"It's not a date, fool." Seamus said, not realy too pleased about Ron being around him, actually. To be honest, Seamus didn't like Ron at all. Ron was a plague, a plague that never disappeared.

"Seamus, is it such a good idea to befriend them? I mean, they're your opponents." Hermione asked, as they left the Great Hall, heading outside of thw castle this lovely saturday morning. It was a few days ago that Fleur Delacour had asked Seamus to meet up Viktor and her.

"Well, I believe it's a good thing getting to know them. What's the catch? They're both very nice persons as far that I've experienced, but we'll see how it goes. Even though Viktor is a Bulgarian, I was thinking I could give it a shot to befriend him. And that's one in a million." Seamus said, looking at Hermione. "Yeah. You're right I guess. It isn't too often that you talk to a Bulgarian, that's for sure." Hermione replied, walking down the path leading to the lake, where they were going to study. Wasting a beautiful day like this in November was not accepted.

"I still doupt it's a good idea, Seamus." Hermione said, stressed and looked up from her book. They were now by the lake, sitting on a couple of big rocks.

"Relax Hermione! As far as I know, they're great people! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Seamus said, a bit stressed up. "Seamus, how many times have you guys actually had a real conversation?" Seamus had to think. Tricky question. They had spoken a few times, but the only time they had a long and real conversation must've been the night they were elected. "The night we were chosen." Seamus said, lowering his voice. "See? You don't even know if you'll become friends with them. Or, you kind of are, but you know what I mean." As she said that, Viktor Krum walked, further down towards the sea, past them whilst working out. He looked at them, grinning in a nice way. Of course, the fanclub was right behind him, but he did a realy good job at ignoring them. "I feel sorry for Viktor." Seamus said out of the blue. Hermione looked after Viktor who was disappearing behind some trees, wondering why. "How come? He's populare, he got the looks, and you say he's kind. Why do you feel sorry for him?"

"He told Fleur and I that he feels lonely. He've never experienced to fall in love for real, neither real friendship. Most people like him only because he's famous." Seamus looked throughout the horrizon. The landscape covering the grounds of Hogwarts was beautiful. Hermione nodded as a responce, looking at Seamus. She'd brought a few books, so they both could study. The first task wasn't realy far away anymore. A couple of weeks...

"What are you saying?" a conserned Hermione said, almost whispering. "The first task has something to do with dragons." Ginny started, "And you didn't hear it from me." she said, getting up and walked away from the still conserned Hermione that was now sitting all by herself in the Gryffindor Common Room. It wasn't such a big surprise that the first task consisted of dragons, she and Seamus kind of predicted it, since Dragons were the most common task in all of the Triwizard Tournaments. _'Poor Seamus... I hope he'll manage. I'll tell him tomorrow...'_ She though before going to bed, as Seamus just left the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Viktor and Fleur. Now it was one and a half week left until the first task. The journey down from the tower was short, as he almost ran down the stairs. He was going to meet them just outside the main entrance, as the night was realy hot, and there were no clouds in the sky, so it was a perfect opportunity for stargazing.

"Hey guys." Greeted Seamus as he walked out of the school and saw both Fleur and Viktor sitting on a bench, looking up to the sky. They both said hi and winked him over. Seamus simply sat down at a small wall next to the bench, as it seemed like there weren't any room for him left on it. "How's everything?" Seamus asked, smiling as he looked up into the sky. They both answered simply, giving signs that they were realy relaxed right now. The sky was beautiful tonight. The stars were shining as never before, and the moon was gigantic, giving almost as much light as the sun in the middle of a day. Seamus though this was weird, since it was November and stuff. End of the autumn. "How is Herm-own-ninny?" asked Krum, breaking the comfortable silence. Though talking wasn't uncomfortable either, but it was seldom as quiet as this. "Oh, she's fine. She is worried about me though, I kind of notice it on her." Viktor and Fleur just nodded. "She seems like a sweet girl after Viktor's explanation of her." Fleur added, smiling a sweet smile. "She is." answered Seamus and smiled back, feeling that the three of them would be great friends if they got to know each other better. There were a comfortable silence once more. Just sitting here was great, and Seamus would deffinitly redo it sometime. "I haff asked Herm-own-ninny this, but are you her boyfriend?" Viktor asked, leaning forward, looking straight into Seamus' eyes. Why ask again if she already answered it? "No, I'm not. Why? You like her?" Seamus teased a bit, smiling one of those happy smiles of his. "Maybe. But do not tell." Viktor smiled a mysterious smile. "It looks like the two of you are dating, to be honest. You and Hermione I mean." Fleur giggled as she said it, since she knew that they weren't. "Yeah, we just care about each other. And we spend a lot of time together." said Seamus, giggling along too. As the long night passed in short time, they all laughed, talked and enjoyed themselves. Of course, befriending the opponent in a tournament wasn't the best thing to do, they didn't care. They got realy close that night, talking about everything that crossed their mind, as the three of them had a blast of a night. Befriending such nice people would never be a regrettful act. No way. Seamus couldn't imagine so.

Right before they were about to go, Seamus noticed a ring that Krum wore on his right hand. The ring was obviously made out of silver, but a special type. A silver that the Irish boy had never seen in his whole life. It was brighter, and it reflected everything so much better than normal silver. And the top of the ring was formed as a skull. Seamus liked the ring, as if it spoke to him. "Awesome ring! What's it made of?" said Seamus, grabbing Viktor's arm and pulled it up for a closer look. "It is made off Frozen Silver, very, very rare." said Viktor, smiling as he looked at the ring as well. "It's realy beautiful." Seamus stated, turning and twisting on Viktor's arm slowly to get a better look. Seamus noticed that Viktor suddenly started to fold his fingers around Seamus' fingers. Seamus just thought it was imaginary, since he was tired, right? Fleur wasn't watching, she was looking up into the sky, walking around the small park in front of the entrance of Hogwarts. But the fact that Viktor was folding his fingers with Seamus' fingers wasn't imaginary. Now thy were folding hands, both standing there looking sheepishly at the other. Seamus first now noticed the height of Viktor. Compared to Seamus, Viktor was almost a giant... well, that's a bit overdoing it, but he was bigger, and older of course. Viktor is 18 years old, and Seamus, just a 14 year old boy who got himself into a wild chaos of a tournament where he had no chance, the two other competotors were 18, so he had no chance against them. Realising that just now, made him feel weak, but the feeling by just touching Viktor's hand was warm and pleasent, a feeling he had never felt before. And Viktor didn't seem to be withdrawing his hand. Just standing there, Seamus felt so alive, but so cold as the night turned chilling all of a sudden. Fleur knew that they were folding hands, she just didn't care so much about it. Viktor had told her a few things, and she was open minded, so there were no big deal. So what? So what if they fold hands? So what if it might turn into something else? Why does it matter? We're all human. Krum and Finnigan drew closer, slowly. They didn't know it themselves, but their smiles were equal, both a bit nervous and both a bit happy. And before the younger one knew it, the older one gave him a hug, holding tight around him. Seamus just did the same thing, held around Viktor. It was so strange for Seamus, since he had never done anything like it before. And never with a boy... _'A boy...'_ Seamus thought, not realy conserned about that fact, _'but he's a Bulgarian...'_ he could live with liking boys, but he wasn't so sure about the Bulgarian part. His family looked at the Bulgarian people as arch enemies within Quidditch, and Seamus' mother always said that all Bulgarians were cruel and ville. And since Seamus had a realy close relationship with his mother, he agreed mostly with her. But Krum wasn't like she had said. He was kind, he was nice, he was good looking, he was beautiful. Yes, Seamus thought Viktor was beautiful. What a there were butterflies in his stomach almsot ripping up his chest, flying like a bee swarm trying to stab you as you run away from them. Just standing there, having the longest hug in his whole life, Seamus almost fell asleep with the warm body of Krum folded around him. But they had to break apart at some point. And they did, both smiling sheepishly. Seamus stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down to the ground. "I am sorry..." Viktor suddenly said, and walked off. Seamus just turned around, asking why he was leaving. "Where are you going?" His voice was soft, and it was something in Seamus' voice that made Krum turn around and smile a perfect smile. "I haff to go to bed. I will see you later. Ok?" Seamus just nodded, and Krum started to walk down to the dock, looking a bit happy.

Fleur walked over to Seamus. Seamus looked confused and happy as he seated down on the bench Viktor and Fleur was sitting on earlier. "It's not easy, is it?" Fleur nodded, sitting down beside Seamus. Seamus wasn't sure what she meant, giving her a more confused look. "Love, I mean. But what just happened between you... I'm not sure what it was. Viktor haven't talked so much about you, he talks more of this Hermione." Seamus just nodded, not realy surprised. Most people only looked upon Seamus as the joker of Gryffindor. "I don't know either. We're just friends, aye?" asked Seamus, folding his hands together like Viktor did with him. He was not sure what this feeling was, but he would look at Viktor differently now. He would look at him with a smile instead of the day-to-day face. But feeling tihs for a Bulgarian was weird... he didn't know how he was going to tell his mother, and to tell her that he was in the Triwizard Tournament, something he should have done many weeks ago. "I will go to bed now. A woman named Rita Skeeter is comign tomorrow to write an article about us. I will see you there." Delacour said, giving Seamus a hug before walking of. "Yeah, I'll see you!" Seamus shouted softly after her and smiled.

Walking up towards the Gryffindor tower again, he did the best he could to avoid prefects, and succeeded. Entering the dorm he was sharing with Ron, Dean, Neville and Harry, he saw that everyone was asleep. Not realy a big surprise, since it was 2:30 am. But as Seamus laid his head on the pillow, he could only think of the warm hug, and he fell asleep, with a smile on his face. So did Viktor, ending smiling whislt he was sleeping.


	3. American Dream

**A/N: **Chapter 2 was a bit short, and I didn't expect myself to write that certain happening. And I have to apologize myself for all the misspellings in the last chapter. And I noticed I wrote something that didn't make sense at all there. I think I was tired or something while I wrote that part. Sorry. And about the accents; I'm cutting down on Seamus' and Fleur's accents, and I'll try my best to get Viktor's accent better. **ALSO**, I'm not sure if Luna Lovegood is in the year below or in the same year as Seamus. But in this story she's in the same year. And I know, the first conflict is a bit lame... OH and by the way, in the northern countries of Europe they actually write/say Qwidditch. I mean, the northern characters inside the HP universe does. But when the books were translated into Norwegian, Quidditch got named Rumpeldunk... whilst I'm writing about Quidditch; later in this chapter the Bulgarian people gets some words thrown at them... well they're not my words, I actually stick with Bulgaria or the Nordic team in Quidditch (Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup). So yeah, Go Bulgaria!!

**SONG:** One of the best songs from Silverstein; American Dream. I love it so much... no words to describe it. But, it's from the album "A Shipwreck In The Sand".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the HP universe, JK Rowling does. She is a great author, and I envy her for her perfect writing skills. This is my response of her fourth book, Goblet Of Fire, and it's my own version, AKA a fan story. Thank you.

**A SHIPWRECK IN THE SAND**

Chapter 3: **American Dream**

"Dragons." Seamus was shocked. Hermione looked dead serious at him, and that was not a good sign. The first task was dragons. Well, predicted, but a bit frightening as well though. "I- I don't know what to say." Seamus fell back into his armchair. But what was the purpose of fighting against a dragon? It would be the same as killing yourself if you came unprepared. Seamus sat there, pale as the snow that would soon arrive outside. He was not afraid of dragons. Not at all. He was rather scared of what would happen. Just walking and thinking of dragons at the same time was hard for Seamus. Arriving to the Great Hall for breakfast at last, the boy had finally calmed down a bit. Passing Krum on his way to his seat, he didn't notice that the older boy tried to speak with him. Krum stood there, thinking that Seamus was ignoring him. And by that thought, he walked down through the Great Hall, passed Seamus and the gang, and went into the Trophy Room.

"How was it last night?" Hermione asked, trying to get Seamus on other thoughts than the little dragon thing, "Viktor just passed by you, and he didn't say hi." Hermione seemed really curious.

"When did he pass? I want to speak with him about something." Seamus looked around himself, trying to spot Viktor, whom was not there. "I think he went to the Trophy Room. But how was last night?" Hermione asked once again.

Seamus didn't want to tell Hermione what happened between the two boys. Not yet. He hadn't gotten it all into his own mind yet, and Hermione liked Viktor after what Seamus had been noticing. "Well, we had loads of fun. We talked and stargazed... sounds cheesy, but I enjoyed myself. They're both wonderful people."

"I can imagine." Hermione smiled, looking at Fleur coming towards Seamus again. "Seamus, you have to come now, Rita Skeeter is here." Seamus nodded and got up, and followed Fleur down towards the Trophy Room.

"I am Rita Skeeter. You three probably know me from my work. Well, whatever, I'm here to interview you all today, and I will stay until we have a champion." Rita started. She was a tall and slim woman, with a curly and fat hair and some dirty teeths. Her glasses made her look like some kind of assistant, but her brown outfit said journalist. And annoying was it that she was chewing some gum really slow and loud. She also wore some bug-jewelery, as she was proud of being a strong minded in fashion. But, she had too much jewelery on, that it made her look bad. It looked bad on her, more correctly. "What a lovely trio, are we?" she said, and a floating camera took a picture of the three champions standing by the fireplace in the Trophy Room. "So, interviewing you guys is something I should take as a further step towards my dream. You see, I have this dream... let us call it my _American Dream. _I dream of becoming a world wide known author or journalist. And this, this my friends, is just one step towards that dream. So, who wants to go first? You? Lovely." She said, grabbing Seamus by his waist and pushed him into a small room which appeared to be a broom cupboard. "Well, this was cozy." she said, and pushed Seamus slightly further into the cupboard, and he seated, looking at Skeeter with a strange look. She wasn't the best sight, no. Not at all.

"Tell me, since you're the youngest competetor so far in the Triwizard history, do you have any last words before you venture of into the dangerous tasks you will be given? Is there some family members you will miss more than the others? Or are you a selfish little bra whom doesn't care about that, and is only aiming towards the glory of victory?" Seamus was about to anser, but got interrupted. "And the two others, they're not just older than you, but they also have mastered spells you can only dream of! And, they are from other schools, so their tactics would deffinitly be better. Do you have any specific tactics? Maybe you are planning one with your friends? Or maybe you have someone special? Hm? The readers are eager to hear everything that is on your heart. Let it out. Oh, and ignore the quill, it's only taking notes." Seamus looked at the quill that was writing in a memo book, and it stopped up, waiting for his reply. "Uh... I... I don't have any tactic yet. I could probably ask Hermione to plan something with me... And..." Seamus was really ditracted by the writing quill, but didn't want Rita to talk just yet, so he tried his best to ignore it. "Well, I will do my best, for sure. But even though Delacour and Krum is older than me, I still believe that I can win if I try my best and don't give up. If I do win, I hope my family will be proud of me, of course." Seamus smiled, he liked his reply, it was short, not too long and good enough to satisfy the witch sitting in front of him. "Such brave young boy. So who is this Hermione you mentioned? Your girlfriend maybe?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a really good friend."

"I love your Irish accent boy." She suddenly said, and Seamus' cheeks turned red.

After a while, the interview was done, and it was Viktor's turn. Viktor entered the small room, surprised by how he could fit into there. Rita slowly closed the door, giving both Fleur and Seamus a blink with her eye. As soon as the door shut, the both bursted out into laughter. "Did she just blink at us?" Fleur said, calming down, and settled down by the staircase. "She's gonna enjoy herself I suppose." Seamus replied, smiling, looking around the room, noticing how different it was in the daylight. "When you were being interviewed by Rita, Viktor was talking about you." Fleur said, smiling a friendly smile. Seamus looked at her, "Really? What did he say?" smiling back.

"He said that you ignored him this morning for instance. Is that true?" Seamus was shocked. When did he ignore Viktor? "No! When did I do that?" even Seamus' voice sounded shocked, as well his facial expression. "He tried to talk to you during the breakfast, or, when you entered the Great Hall. You didn't notice him, he said. He's afraid that you hate him because of last night." Seamus felt bad, since he didn't mind what happened at all. He actually liked it... for some reason. "But, I didn't ignore him! Seriously! I was thinking about the dragons-" Seamus stopped, realising that he was about to tal kabout the tournament. "that we have about in Defence Against Dark Arts."

"Seamus, I know there's dragons in the first task, don't worry. But you should tell him, not me. He's the one who feel left out. You'll get plenty of time when I'm being interviewed, before we have the gathered interview." The young boy just nodded, expecting an awkward silence rest of the time, but suddenly the gate leading to the stairs opened, and in there came a strange little girl with a long, bright and lovely hair. She had eyes filled with adventure, and her face was just as sweet as strawberries. She wore a ravenclaw school uniform and was walking in an easy and playful way. "Have you seen my shoes?" Seamus noticed that she did not have any shoes on. "No, we haven't. I'm sorry. But who are you?" Fleur asked, and the young girl was scouting through the room with her playful eyes. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you, girl I've never met before. Do you have a name?" She looked at Fleur, still with the same face that she had ever since she entered.

"I'm Fleur Delacour, nice to meet you Luna." She said, bowing slightly.

"Pleasure. And you are Seamus Finnigan, am I right?" She asked, looking at the Irish boy and cocked her head. "Yes." Seamus answered, and nodding as well.

"I've heard much about you. Good luck next week. You will need it. I'll see you around." She said, suddenly smiling, and then ventured back up the stairs.

"That is a strange girl." Fleur laughed. Seamus nodded in agreement, and had to laugh a bit himself. "But later when we have the gathered interview, you have to pretend that you're not friends with any of us, ok?" Fleur suddenly asked, walking towards a window and looked out of it.

"I guess. Should I tell Viktor?"

"No. I already told him. But-" suddenly the door to the cupboard slammed open and Viktor came walking out of it, found a bench and sat down on it, looking a bit mad.

"Fleur, you can come now." Rita Skeeter said, waving at her.

As the door closed behind Fleur, Seamus went over to Viktor and sat down next to him. "Hey."

Viktor just nodded, not even looking at him.

"About last night.." Seamus started, "I didn't ignore you this morning because of that."

"But you ignored me?" Viktor asked with a voice that sounded mad, as well his eyes seemed angry.

"No! I wasn't! I was thinking about the first task, and therefor I didn't notice you! I'm sorry. I was scared..." He said, putting his arm on Viktor's right shoulder since he was seated on Viktor's right side. Viktor just pushed Seamus' arm off, not taking any chances here, since the camera was in the room, but faced the other way.

"I am sorry, Sheymus..." Viktor said, trying to smile. "Thanks." Seamus smiled back.

"But forget vhot happened last night, ok?" Seamus seemed a bit shocked, but he just nodded in agreement, clapping Viktor on his shoulder and stood up. "Friends?" Seamus smiled a bit wider and stood in front of Viktor. Viktor looked up on Seamus' face and nodded, "Friends." he said.

"You know, for being a Bulgarian, you're pretty nice." said Seamus and walked over to the Quidditch trophies. "Vhot do you mean?" Viktor asked, joining him. "Bulgaria is Ireland's arch enemy in Quidditch, ye know?" Viktor simply nodded, as Seamus continued, "And I love Ireland."

Once again, Viktor nodded again. It didn't seem to bother him. "I know. I saw you at the World Cup."

"Really?" Seamus asked surprised.

"Yes. You cheered loud." Viktor smiled and looked down at the trophies again.

"But I've got a question about Hermione. You like her, aight?" said Seamus, walking around the room in a slow speed, looking at all the awards and victories Hogwarts had received.

"I think so. Hermy-own-ninny is cute. I vas vondering iff I could meet her sometime, vith you?" Viktor said, looking at Seamus and smiled a delightful smile for a short moment, then looked back down on the beautiful trophies in gold, silver and many other colors. "I could make that happen. But right now I'm too much worried about the first task." Seamus replied.

"It is ok. I vill vait." Seamus found it funny in a good way how Viktor's accent sounded cute, yet hard to understand at times. But he was from a foreign country.

The door to the cupboard slammed open again, and Fleur's face was showing that she was huffy. "A'ight, gather up kids. Groupinterview or whatever you would like to call it."

The interview progressed, and Rita still sat there, looking at the three of them. They were seated pretty close, but sat in different poses. Seamus, who was sitting on the end, was leaning back against the wall. Viktor, who was seated in the middle, was leaning forward, holding his head up with one of his arms. Fleur was sitting on the other side, and she was fixing her nails and her feet were crossed.

"There is something I just can't get right." Skeeter suddenly said. They all looked at her with visible question marks in their faces.

"Are you all friends? Or is one of you dating Delacour?" Fleur looked at her with a mean face, "no, there's somethin' I can't put my finger on here. Oh well, the interview is over. Hope to catch you doing something embarassing sooner or later." she said, and left the room.

"What a bitch." Fleur said, looking after her with hatred in her eyes. Viktor nodded rapidly, something Seamus found hillarious.

"Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban? Wow, she's the first!" Someone from Ravenclaw yelled in wonder of how she managed to do it. Seamus ignored it, since he knew that she was only a murderer. Nothing special. But he found his way to Hermione who was sitting by herself on the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall.

"Filthy half-blood!" he suddenly heard, of course, it was Malfoy, but he ignored it.

"Hermione, have you read the Daily Propget?!" Seamus said in anger. He flung the paper down on her book, and she saw the headline: **NOT TO YOUNG FOR A TOURNAMENT, NEITHER LOVE**. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the text. In the text it said that she and Seamus was dating Hermione and had a love life so hot that even the elderly students was jealous. It also stood that the three competetors had a special bond, or at least two of them, but that it was going to be revealed later.

"What the hell?!" she shouted and jumped up from her seat. Everyone looked at her. Awkward silence, so she sat down again. "Did you tell her that?!"

"Are you stupid? I only said that you were a good friend! And keep your voice down, please."

"Didn't know you guys had hot sex every night." a really familiar voice said behind Seamus. He turned around and to his surprise, it was Luna. "We don't we're just friends. Rita is a liar!" Seamus hissed and tore out the page about him and Hermione.

"Well, if you say so. But there's a Howler for you here. Howlers are sepperated these days, and my assignment is to deliver them. Here you go. And please, don't get scared. It's just your mother." Luna simply said and walked off. But a Howler from his mother was fear itself...

"From your mother? What is it you haven't told her?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Everything." Hermione went pale, and covered her ears since she knew that Seamus' mom would easily get pissed. And he hadn't told her a thing? Seamus slowly opened the letter, and then it flew out of his hands, and shaped itself into a mouth, and was ready to speak.

"Seamus Finnigan! Are you mad?! Why are you in the Triwizard Tournament? How? When? This is madness! And this Hermione! What is this all about? How did all this happen? I am very, very mad with you mister! You will have to break it off with her at once! And not just that, there are Bulgarian's at Hogwarts? Well give them a pleasent surprise by spitting on them! All of them! No matter what comes back at'ya, I am saying you have to! And that Viktor Krum who is you opponent, no matter what it takes, you have to beat the crap out of him! It doesn't matter if you end up as second, just if you beat him! You better listen to me, young man! You even said yourself that he was just a stupid and ugly jackass when we were at the Quidditch World Cup! You even said you wished all the Bulgarians dead! And remember these words my son; when you come home, hell awaits you!" And with that, the letter tore itself appart.

Seamus sat there, fully disturbed by what his mother just said in that letter. There were Bulgarians in the room, and they were starring at him. Viktor was there as well. He seemed surprised as hell. His eyes were swimming between all of the other Bulgarians in the room, and it looked nervously at Seamus, who got more and more frightened for every second that went. All of the Bulgarian students that heard the letter gathered around Seamus. They were about 6 or 7 people. "Who was that? In the letter?" one of them asked, and all of them crossed their arms, looking down at Seamus.

"Here here, drink it all up." Seamus was now in the Hospital Wing, lying in the bed that was furthest in. Both his eyes were blue like the night sky, and he had one broken bone. His face was scratched up, and he could barely feel his arms. Madam Pomfrey was of course there to take care of him, and a concerned Hermione was sitting by his bed. Seamus wasn't crying. He felt too weak to cry. His eyes hurt as hell, and all he wanted to do was to fall into a slumber and wake up with all the pain gone. But who was he kidding? He wasn't living in a fantasy world.

"Should I tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, and grabbed Seamus' hand and stroked it carefully.

"N... No..." Seamus could barely talk. His chest hurt as well too, just breathing made him want to die. "Oh boy, I have no idea how you managed to get into such trouble, but you have to be more careful! But because of this, you have to spend at least 4 days here to fully recover, understood?" Pomfrey asked, and started to mend him so the wounds would heal quicker. Seamus nodded as a response, and laid there, feeling that all of his wounds were being healed, and that his blue eyes slowly lost the blue color. But he needed to rest there for several days to fully recover, and he didn't mind that.

Madam Pomfrey left after a while, but Hermione stayed. "The first task is only 6 days left, Seamus." she said with caress in her voice. Seamus just nodded again. It was easyer to breathe and talk now, but he was so tired. "And you know I have to report this to a teacher. Or else Pomfrey will. I will go and seek up Dumbledore."

"Fine..." Seamus managed to puff out, before dozing off into a rough night with sleep... or, a rough day of sleep.

Two days went by, and the boy was still slumbering in bed. Sleeping two days in a row was not a good sign, but his body showed improvement. It was now only four days left until the first task, and Hermione was worried that Seamus wouldn't be able to perform any good. She told Dumbledore the day he got beaten up. There wasn't much Dumbledore could do but speak to the Durmstrang students. As for Viktor, he felt both sad and concerned. Those things that Seamus's mother said her son had said about him, was not pleasant to hear. He wanted to talk with Seamus, but decided to wait until the night when there weren't too many people out wandering in the halls. He didn't know why there were different student walking about Hogwarts at night, and they walked alone. He had met around six of them, and they called themselves "prefects".

Viktor snuk his way up to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't sure how to tell Seamus what was on his mind, but he couldn't leave it be. Opening the doors, he could not see Seamus. The room was dark, but the moonlight streaming in from the windows made mostly everything visible. Slowly walking inside the room, and quietly closing the door after him, the Bulgarian checked every bed, and none contained Seamus, nor any other student. But reaching the last bed on the left side, he could see a person lying there. The face was covered with shadows, but Viktor had to make sure it was Seamus. He used Lumos to light up, and yes, it was Seamus. A sleeping Seamus. Viktor didn't want to wake him either, but he had to get this of his mind. He sat down, took one of Seamus' hands and held it with both his hands.

"Sheymus. It is me, Viktor." He started, taking a short break to think of how to say this. "I haff to say, vhat your mother said hurt me. It hurt me bad. And vhat happened that night... I vas hoping, you vould not forget. I did it because I vant you, not Hermy-own-ninny. But I am too weak to tell you that. And those vords I heard your mother say that you haff said about me, vants me to forget you. But I vill tell you sometime. Please, do not become mad." and with that, Viktor leaned down and kissed Seamus' forehead. Viktor didn't pull back at first, he didn't want to. But as everything comes to an end, he did. But he made sure he inhaled the scent of the boy, a sweet smell that he had never smelled before, and then he walked off. What he did not know was that Seamus was only half asleep. Seamus did not really catch up on what happened, and dozed of into sleep once again.

"Seamus, wake up." he opened his eyes to see a happy Hermione. That was a pleasant sight of course. He sat up, feeling that almost all of the pain was gone, but there wre some bruises left, and some parts of his face still had a faded blue color. "How are you?" A familiar voice said. It was Fleur. Sweet her came to visit her. Not that Hermione wasn't sweet, but Fleur was 'the enemy', so he didn't really count on her to show up. "I've been better. Still hurts though, but I'll survive." Seamus replied wilsht checking his arms. "Good to hear. But do you think you will be okay in two days? That's when the first task is." Seamus was rather surprised by the fact that he had been sleeping for such a long time, and now he could feel that he was darn hungry. "I sure am a sleepyhead... meh stomach hurts, kind of hungry." he said, making a weird face epxression. Hermione simply laughed and gave him a chocolate frog, which he more than loved to stuff into his mouth, not caring about who was watching. The only people in the room was him, Hermione and Fleur anyway.

"I've talked to Dumbledore, and he took care of it, he talked to the Bulgarian students and their headmaster. They said they were sorry, and will behave better now." Hermione said, watching how desperate the boy was for food in awe. "Where's Viktor? And how is he?" Seamus suddenly said, looking up at both Delacour and Granger looking a bit disappointed by the fact that Viktor wasn't there. "I haven't seen him around lately..." Fleur said, and scouted towards the door to check if he was coming.

"Hermione... I had a weird dream..." Seamus almost whispered, as he wanted to make sure that there were no one else there.

"What was it about?"

"I dreamt that Viktor was here, alone... at ngiht... and he wanted me to remember something, and that he was feeling bad. I don't really remember, but the he did something and left. One of the weirdest dreams I've ever had." he said, scartching his forehead. Fleur and Hermione looked at him with weird looks. That is one strange dream indeed. But as time passed, Seamus put on some clothes, and left the Hospital Wing with the two girls. Fleur left them when they got by the Great Hall, since she had to meet up with her friends. Hermione and Seamus started to head for defence against the dark arts, and because of Seamus' absence, Hermione obviously had to help him a bit with the homework.

The library was near empty during the evenings. This evening though, Hermione and Seamus were the only ones there, the night before the first task. They were sitting almost as deep inside the restricted section as you could, where it was both cozy and scary at the same time. Suddenly, there were a sound, a door slamming by the entrance of the library. The library wasn't just a normal library, but a gigantic one. Seamus and Hermione were seated on the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered concerned, putting down her book.

"Yeah..." Seamus replied, also whispering. There were now footsteps. Quick and loud footsteps. Most likely, it was Filch. But he usually didn't walk like that. There were a few lit torches around the library, and Hermione and Seamus decided that they'd try to walk out silently, by going to the staircase leading down to the main room and sneaking out the door. Suddenly, someone took a hold of their shoulders, and held them back.

"Up late, are we?" it was professor McGonagall.

"We're sorry. We were just studying for Defence Agains The Dark Arts." Hermione answered, removing Minerva's hand from her shoulder.

"Very well. But may I borrow you for a bit, miss Granger?" Minerva asked, looking at Seamus. "You can head back to your Common Room, Seamus."

"I'll see ya, Hermione." Seamus smiled at Hermione, before leaving the library.

"Hermione, you're late." Seamus said, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Yes, McGonagall wanted me to help her sorting some tests. The poor lady feels very sorry for you." said Hermione, settling down to the armchair next to Seamus and laughed.

"What? Why?" Seamus said, grinning.

"She believes you might get badly injured during one of the tasks. I'm rather more concerned about how injured you've already become." said Hermione, still laughing a bit.

"Yeah..." Seamus said, laughing a bit and looked into the weak fire in front of them.


	4. SORRY delete when 3 first are replaced

I am terribly sorry for putting this story on such a long hold.

The case is that everytime I started writing chapter 4, my computer crashed and had to be formated. I have no idea why, but, shit happens.

So, I've decided to REWRITE the story, making it more deep, heavy and excellent. Excellence shall conquer us all.

I can spoil so far that Fleur is a very, very deep person, under that facadè of beauty.

Now, I will not write in accents. It's just a huge pain in the arse, and I see no point in doing it.

Hopefully the writing will go well this time! If it doesn't, I'll allow you guys to murder me.

The only excuse I have now is school, it's a bit more demanding than ever, since I'm in college (norway/uk) / high school (usa).

I find it weird that there are different names for it... But please, enjoy the ressurection of this story!

Sincerely yours,

the author. Yeah.


End file.
